My Little Ambassador
by Anjerachan
Summary: Luke Fon Fabre is captured and held captive by General Jade Curtis, and his life is threatened once the though of war springs...unless a compromise is made that is. Luke x Jade yaoi and lemons! Smut, also a bit of Luke x Guy for my peeps out there, enjoy! Tales of the Abyss! video game love!


**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the words in this fic, all rights reserverd to the respected owners, yaoi warning, and awesomeness! please enjoy**

**My Little Ambassador**

** Chapter 1**

The air is cold, along with the gray stone floor and the bland concrete walls that seem to close in. As the naïve young redhead stays pinned to the gray wall, wearing that same Nobel outfit he woke up in, long strands of tangled hair covered in sweat cling his cheeks, His abdomen showing as always.

The chains leave rings of orange-brown rust on his pale soft skin, creating a burning sensation. Still in a daze, he ponders how the hell he could have ended up in this cell. He hadn't been drinking with Guy; if that was the case, he would have just woken up naked with his best blonde friend in bed again.

"Damn, where the hell am I…" and just like that, it seemed his pondered question was about to be answered when a tall older handsome gentleman with long ash blond hair in uniform walked down the stairs, with his glasses raised at an angle that seemed quite cocky. "Oh good, your awake" said the man in a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you!?" Luke snapped. The man simply pushes back his clear glasses giving a small chuckle and retorts with a somewhat humorous comeback "well I should ask you the same thing, but I shall introduce myself." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"My name is Jade Curtis, general of the Malkuth military special forces." He says proudly. Luke gasps lightly, since Malkuth was Kimlasca's biggest enemy, war was practically bound to break through with the two. He was feeling sick to his stomach and stayed silent.

"Well, who are you if I may ask?" Jade says curiously. "It's none of your damn business old man! Just let me out of here!" Jade shakes his head and replies snidely "I'm afraid I can't do that unless you coöperate." Luke glares at the general with anger and refuses to speak.

"Very well, you leave me no choice but to make you talk" Jade says with confidence as his glasses shine sinister for a moment. The young boy's eyes widen as Jade opens the cell and approaches him. "W-what are you doing?" Luke manages to choke out. Jade smirks and replies "Getting information that's all, now let's see here…" Jade starts digging in the cute prisoners pockets and pulls out a wallet with a Triforce design on it.

"Ha, cute" the general says with a smile. "Hey put that back asshole!" yelled the spoiled Luke. Jade ignores the request and opens up the wallets to find a shirtless picture of Luke with a blond boy holding two swords.

"My my, what do we have here?" The officer replies. Jade keeps looking and finds an ID, Luke Fon Fabre. Jades smile fades. "Oh dear…this will surely start a war…" Luke screams. "W-what! A war?! Just let me go!" the longhaired generals smile fades to a serious distressed look.

"I'm afraid that's not an option anymore my dear Luke, I'm going to have to kill you now, and hide all evidence you were here." The young boy gasps and pleads, scared beyond belief. "You can't kill me! Please! I don't want to die!" tears start to form in the corners of his emerald eyes, with a look of desperation.

"Hmm, well maybe we could…come to terms." Jade says with perversion and lust in his voice. Luke swallows hard, cold sweat dripping from his brow, still not saying a word. Jade flashes an evil grin while pushing up his glasses. "I have to make sure you will never tell a soul about you capture." Luke gulps, as the fear in his mind slowly becomes a reality as the perverted general gently strokes the frightened boy's soft yet tangled sweaty red hair, using his other hand to cup Luke's chin.

The young boy's frightened expression only fuels the elder's passionate desires. The young master's voice darkens as if all hope had been sucked out of his pointless life. "I…I would rather die..." having been too far gone, the man just shakes his head "Hmm, is that so…well that's my decision now isn't it?"

Taking one last look at the red heads tear-stained face, the snide general begins to unbutton the Younger's pants as if surpassing an obstacle to obtain a great prize. "No...Please...have mercy..." Jade grins as he feels Luke's member, already starting to get hard from just the touching.

The blushing emerald-eyed boy feeling hot could not comprehend anything about the current situation. Luke's eyes lower in sadness, as his pride in being faithful slipped away (Why do I like this, this is wrong, disgusting…Guy, I'm so sorry.) As the blushing boy let out soft exhales of pleasure he stopped thinking of his blonde boyfriend.

The general had a look of satisfaction on his face, he had no idea this situation would ever happen, but who would? Speeding up the pace, Jade gives a taunting stare as if he would soon perform a malicious act. Luke's breathing heavies, as well as his moans building up and escaping his mouth. This gave great pleasure to he smirking officer. "what a childish look you have there Luke". The youth simply turned red and stuttered out "s-shut up...old man.." The elder simply laughed.

Luke's erection pulsed, the officer hd been working at it long enough to know the youth would gladly do anything to keep the flow going. "so tell me young Fabre, do you think i good with my hands?" the general teases. "y-yes..." the youth manages to choke out "heh..well how about this?" The generals hands grip around the boy's pulsing groin and suddenly excel in speed and grasp, causing Luke to lose what little shred of self-control he had.

"auhh! Jade...you bastard,why...why are you-" The hot-blooded red-head was cut off by the warm compression against his lips,stuck in angst, but not wanting to pull away. Luke welcomed the sudden embrace, soon playing with the generals tongue, even giving a light bite back. As the two tied their tongues with one another, the burning sensation grew stronger. The elder man was now pleasantly ready, and slipped one firm hand down to unbuckle his belt.

As the general pulls out his throbbing rod, the emerald eyed boy turned red, he had never seen one that big before, except in movies, but obviously this was no movie, this was real. Jade gives a sly and cool glance at Luke while taking his hand. "its ok, it doesn't bite". Luke's face turns hot and deep red at the statement and turns his head away while his hand was guided to the officer's large erection.

Flustered and lusting, the youth begins rubbing his palm up and down the rather long shaft, each stroke getting a little faster and harder, almost bringing groans to the Malkuth soldier's mouth. The only sound in the room emitted from the youths moaning and the sliding of the boys hands against the concrete walls. "mm, that's it, just like that young Fabre.." Jade remarked with a low tone.

quickly, Luke builds up inside, barely able to control himself from exploding right into the general's soft fingers, but somehow manages to refrain from climax and continues to please the officer with his hands. Jade, now reaching his peak grips the red-head tightly, so close to finishing. "just a little more, come on, almost...there" The panting grows louder along with groans and pleas, now at a release, as the elder finished in the youths hands, sticky pleasure dripping through his fingers an on to the concrete floor.

Feeling weak, Luke slides down the wall after reaching his ecstasy and heaves, trying to slow his breathing. The general on the other hand stood straight up after a few sighs of relief, and begins walking to the door. "well young Fabre,lets meet again tomorrow, so we can talk about your new identity working for the Malkuth Military."

Hey! hold on! for more chapters let me know in the comments! follow me on tumblr and i will write any specialized pairing from videogames to anime! hope you enjoyed!

.com


End file.
